


Red Dreams

by Zena_Xina



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mystery, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane finds himself in a strange situation. Kidnapped, shot, and a body that looks just like him left behind and also shot, makes him wonder if he'll survive this time. Will Lisbon and the team know that it's not really him and get to him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have a Twin?

_**A/N: So this entire thing is a dream that I had one Sunday morning. You know you've mastered fanfiction when you literally dream up your own ones... (and I wasn't even in this one this time! However I think sometimes I was first person Jane yet not at the same time...)** _

Patrick Jane looked down at the body in front of him. It used to astonish him how trouble always found him. It no longer surprised him now however, as it had been this way his whole life.

He had stopped at a garage sale on the way to the CBI offices to look for a lamp for his desk. His had shorted out and needed to be replaced.

When he entered the garage, not finding the owner in the yard, this was the site he found. He checked the man's pulse but there wasn't one.

Jane exited the garage and took out his phone to call Lisbon.

"Hey Jane. You on your way in?" Lisbon said when she picked up the phone.

"Uh, yeah, I was. Got a problem now."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I've appeared to have stumbled upon a body at a garage sale... and, considering the condition of his finger nails, I'd say he's not the owner." Jane explained.

"Finger nails? Ok, well, stay there, we're on our way. What's the address?"

"1179 Green Dr."

"Alright, stay put."

Jane hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. He walked around the garage and the man, taking in the scene so he could give Lisbon information when they got here.

His thoughts were disturbed when an old car pulled up to the curve outside. He left the dark garage and greeted the woman who began to get out of the car.

"Sorry ma'am, we're closed." he said.

"Aw, can't I take a quick look? I wont stay long."

"I must insist you leave. Sorry."

The lady gave him a dirty look as she got back in her car and drove off.

Jane was walking back and was almost in the garage when someone pulled up again, but into the driveway, taking their time to back up into it.

What is this a black Friday sale, he thought.

A tall lady got out of her car and smiled at Jane. He started to tell her to leave when she cut him off by pulling out a gun.

"Woh there. Its just a garage sale. I don't know where the cash is but take any items thar you want." he tried to negotiate.

She laughed.

"Get back in the garage!" she demanded.

Jane backed up, hands up in surrender.

The lady popped open her trunk to reveal... Jane's body?

"Who the heck is that and why does he look like me?" Jane asked, bewildered.

Still smiling, she dragged the body into the garage and stood it up near the other body.

"Help me stand him up from behind." she asked with a sticky sweetness to her voice.

Jane went behind (himself?) and held him up parallel to his own body.

She let go and quickly whipped her gun out.

"What are you- AHH!" Jane collapsed as a bullet ripped through the man in front him, then through his shoulder.

He could've sworn he heard his twin moan as well.

He barely had time to think and recover at all before he was being dragged towards the car's trunk. She shoved him in then took some cleaning supplies and quickly cleaned the small trail of blood that led to the car. She left the blood splatter that was on the walls and slightly repositioned the other man in their shared pool of blood.

He attempted to weakly get out of the car but she shoved him in with the supplies and shut the lid before calmly driving off.

_That was well planned but ultimately sloppy_ , Jane thought.

Jane could barely concentrate with the hole in his shoulder. He knew he should be somewhat grateful that it was only his shoulder but knew he was still in a dangerous situation. A gun shot was still a gun shot.

Hopefully Lisbon would realize immediately that it wasn't really him and this wouldn't delay them finding him. The psycho lady probably thought that the police would honestly believe it was him and that the guy would die, leaving them to think Jane was dead.

_Ohh please come quick,_  he pleaded to Lisbon silently.

_**A/N: So... like? Like I said, this is all from a dream. Of coarse this is more solid than my somewhat ambiguous dream, so sorry if somethings seem a little... far-fetched. But I promise the identical twin body thing will be explained.** _

__


	2. Nope, not a twin

_**A/N: And the dream continues... (you know it's a lot easier to dream a dream then to tell it...)** _

_**And to reviewer Rosepeony, you're right, lol, she is. I never thought about that. But it is possible , right?(at least in my dream anyway..)** _

_**And also to reviewer Idonthaveaname, even though this was a dream, that has been considered and will be covered soon.** _

_**Oh, by the way, this is set Season 2-5ish. Anytime that they were all still working together at the CBI.** _

Lisbon pulled up in front of Jane's car at the garage sale. She didn't see him right away but he could be in the garage, whose door was down. Van Pelt was with her in the car, Rigsby and Cho behind them in their own car.

She was about to get out but something didn't feel right.

She drew her gun and signaled for Van Pelt to do the same thing. She slowly got out, noticing the guys next to her doing the same thing.

"What's the situation?" Cho asked.

"I'm not sure." Lisbon admitted. "But something doesn't feel right. Go around back with Van Pelt. Rigsby and I'll go to the garage."

They went off to were they were told.

Lisbon slowly made her way to the garage.

Maybe he closed it to keep eyes from prying, she thought.

In one smooth move, Rigsby pulled the door up as her gun swept the room.

Her eyes immediately fell upon the wounded form of her partner.

"OH MY GOD, JANE! CALL AN AMBULANCE RIGSBY!" she screamed, running to his side.

She took off her jacket and applied it to his shoulder.

"Jane! Come on, wake up! Jane, please!"

Behind her, she could hear sirens in the distance.

Cho and Van Pelt arrived behind her.

"We cleared the house. There's no one else here." Cho said.

"Is that Jane?" Van Pelt gasped, suddenly aware that there were in fact two men laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Cho asked.

"We don't know. We came in here, and here he is... I called an ambulance. It should be here soon." explained Rigsby.

Two police cruisers pulled up in the street, followed by an ambulance. Cho waived them over to the garage.

As the paramedics fixed up Jane as started to get him on a stretcher, Lisbon stepped back, watching them.

The quickly took him away, spouting medical jargon along the way.

Lisbon started to follow but held back. They still had a crime and body to process. She wanted to go but she had to be professional.

"Go ahead and go with him." said Cho next to her. "We'll make sure everything is taken care of properly here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of coarse. Make sure he's taken care of, Boss."

"Thanks Cho."

She rushed to the back of the rig and hoped in right as they were about to close the doors.

Lisbon sat in the corner, not wanting to get in the way of the paramedics.

She started to pray as they took off. However she was interrupted when one of the paramedics started mumbling.

"What the heck?" he said.

Lisbon looked up to see him peeling off Jane's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she said, horrified.

"It's ok. It's just a mask... and a wig..." he said, confused. He help up a thin latex-like mask that was very detailed to look like Jane's face. The wig was also styled just like Jane's.

"Well then... who's that?" she said, standing up to get a look at the man.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to assume this is not Patrick Jane then?"

"No, no he's not."

 _What is going on? Where's Jane then?_ she thought.

_**A/N: Ahh, so.. all is revealed. Probably not as big as a reveal as you thought, lol. Honestly, I have no idea where my subconscious got this from. My only guess can be from that episode of (BBC) Sherlock with the theories of how he survived.. my best guess...** _


	3. Now, who are you?

_**A/N: I'm glad everyone is liking it so far. This chapter is more or less filler (not really... kinda... as in it wasn't in my dream) (mostly because dreams don't typically have fillers so I have to make up my own a little along the way).  
** _

Jane awoke in the back of the trunk as it started to come to a slow stop along a bumpy road.

He was really tired and just wanted this to end already. He tentatively placed his hand on his shoulder. He had stuffed some paper towels on his would before passing out. Now, the towels were completely soaked as was the majority of the top of his shirt and a puddle on the trunk bottom.

_Good luck getting that out,_ he thought.  _I could really use some tea right now._

The trunk suddenly opened and he squinted, anticipating to be blinded by light, but it was dark.

_How long was I out?,_ Jane thought, dumbfounded.

The lady looked down an him and smiled.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I could use some tea." he replied. "And a hospital."

The last comment seemed to make her mad.

She yanked him out and tossed him on the ground.

He looked up in fear and grimaced at the pain in his shoulder.

"Get up!" she commanded.

Slowly, he awkwardly fumbled his way up into a standing position.

Usually by now he'd be trying to sweet talk his way out the situation, but his mind was foggy.

It felt so unlike him, and it scared him even more.

The lady commanded him to start walking forward past the car.

As he was walking, he tried to talk to her.

"So... what do I call you?" he asked, glancing back for a second. He was relieved when she didn't react negatively.

"You can call me Amy."

"Amy huh? Well I know for sure I've never met you before."

"I would hope you haven't. I've tried very hard to keep myself out of site?" said Amy.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked. "Have you been stalking me?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking... more like admiring..." she said with a sly smile.

Jane's mind erupted in chaos. He ran all through his mind palace, desperately trying to find evidence to support this confession. _Am I losing my touch?_ he asked himself.

"No point in trying to remember me. I was VERY cautious."

By now they had reached a concrete porch with a run down house attached to it.

Amy stepped in front of him.

"I'll be back. Don't try anything."

She slipped inside the dirty sliding door.

Jane contemplated whether he should run off or not. He looked around. They were surrounded by thick woods, and the road they had driven off winded around a corner so Jane didn't know how long it was.

He shifted over and leaned up against one of the pole's supporting the porch's overhang.

He was feeling lightheaded and dizzy and didn't know how much longer he could stand.

_You know what, I think I'll just... lay down here.._

Jane crashed to the floor, falling unconscious again.

_**A/N: Uh oh, more trouble for Jane. Please review!** _

__


End file.
